Graphite heart
by coyotl
Summary: It has been 3 months since the car accident that would change the life of the Wattersons, Carrie now living with them will have to hide her relationship with Gumball meanwhile Darwin and Teri will face hard times that will put their love in test, are the young lovers able to withstand this new challenges? or will their love crumble apart?
1. Chapter 1: The one

It has passed 3 months since the car accident that would change the life of the Wattersons, Carrie now lives with Gumball and his family, keeping in secret their relationship, meanwhile Darwin has been dating Teri, the sweet bear made of paper.

"Gumball? Gumball? Gumball snap out of it!" Darwin yelled as he shaked Gumball's head trying to make him go back into reality.

"Hey Dar… don't worry it's ok I'm ready for school can't you see it?" Gumball answered with a gentle voice as he kept focused on his thoughts.

"I know that bro but… it's everything all right?" Darwin asked with a worried expression as he placed his right hand on Gumball's shoulder.

"Oh Darwin, things are just great, that's the reason why I'm like this, I mean… can't you see how great things are? We are finally at peace" Gumball said as he started to snap out of his day dreaming.

"I mean, mom and dad haven't yelled at us in a long time, we haven't got into any troubles, you and me, I mean, we have each other and then… then we have our beloved girlfriends bro! I just… can't hold this happiness in my chest, every time I wake up and think I'm going to have breakfast together with my beloved Carrie, we are going to go to school together and she is jut… she is just…"

"Ok, ok, ok hahahha, I get it bro, she is the one" Darwin interrupted Gumball as he handled him his backpack.

"Yeah! Exactly bro she is the one I'm telling you!" Gumball exclaimed with excitement.

"Kids breakfast is ready!" Richard yelled.

"Coming" They both yelled back.

The two brothers went downstairs and when they arrived they saw everyone already waiting for them to start eating.

"Good morning Gumball" Carrie greeted him with a smile.

"Oh hi Carrie, good morning!" Gumball replied as he took a sit and started eating his eggs with bacon.

Nicole stared at Gumball with an angry face as she crossed her arms, Darwin noticing the action punched Gumball in the arm.

"Auch! Hey what's the matter with you?" Gumball asked him as he rubbed his arm.

"Look in front of you" Darwin whispered with a worried look on his face.

"Oh… hi Dad, thank you for the breakfast!" Gumball said with a smile on his face.

"Hi son, I'm happy you are enjoying your breakfast" Richard replied with a smile as he turned off the oven.

"No Gumball, more to your left" Darwin whispered again as he looked at Nicole.

"Oh… hi mom, how… are you doing?" Gumball asked with a forced smile as he shacked.

"Oh excuse me, so now we exist? I thought only Carrie was living here" Nicole said indignantly as she ate her breakfast without losing sight of Gumball.

"I… think I'm ok I'll wait for the bus outside" Gumball said as he quickly escaped that awkward situation, but before leaving he grabbed some snacks from Richard's special spot which was in a removable wood piece nearby the stairs.

"Oh look the bus! Bye mom by dad" Darwin said as he took off.

"Thank you for making food for me Mr. Richard, even though I can't eat I appreciate it" Carrie said as she headed towards the bus.

"Oh don't worry about it, more food for me hahaha" Richard laughed as he took a sit and grabbed Carrie's food.

"Good bye and thank you" Carrie said she took off.

"Good bye Carrie take care" Nicole replied as she smiled.

"I thought you were angry" Richard said with sassiness.

"I'm, but not with her" Nicole said as she kept eating.

"Mom jealous?" Richard asked as he leaned to her.

"What? Mom jealous me? I… how dare yo…" Nicole started to sweat and tried to avoid eye contact with Richard.

"Oh my! Look Anais time to take you to school before it's too late" Nicole quickly grabbed Anais before she could finish he cereal.

"My cereal" Anais said a she tried to reach her bowl of cereal.

Richard stayed there watching Nicole leaving as he smiled.

"Typical" he said as he smiled.

Meanwhile in the bus, everything was just like any other day, Gumball and Carrie went the way back in the bus meanwhile Darwin took a sit next to Teri.

"Hi sweetie, how was your morning?" Teri asked Darwin as she applied disinfectant in his hands and face.

"It was fine, Gumball made mom get pissed thought" Darwin answered as Teri squeezed his cheeks.

"And why? What happened" She asked him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"He only said good morning to Carrie" He said as he leaned his head on hers.

"Again? Hehehe!" She giggled as she as she hugged Darwin's arm right arm.

"Yeah again hehe…" He answered as he laughed gently.

"And why are they all the way back there?" she asked with innocence.

"Oh well, Gumball took some good so Carrie could use his body to eat, mom doesn't know about it, Carrie says that it's better to keep it as a secret"

"Awww, that's so romantic, loving each other but keeping it as a secret from the world… just like us!" Teri said with a smile as she blushed.

"Hehehe yeah… about that" Darwin scratched his head as he looked away for a few seconds.

"What's wrong darling?" she asked worried as she looked at him in the eyes.

"You see, I don't know I want to keep it like this you know…" Darwin said as he saw Teri get some distance from him.

"Are… are y… are you breaking with me?" Teri asked with a broken voice as she started to draw tears on her eyes.

"What? No! No I would never break up with you my dear" Darwin answered with a nervous voice as he grabbed her hands.

"Oh I see, then… what do you mean?" she asked as she erased then tears.

"Don't you think… our parents… you know?" Darwin suggested as he grabbed her hands tightly.

"Oh Darwin I would love that our parents knew about this but my mother would never accept it, she thinks that I should have a boyfriend until I had finished my studies" she said as she rested her head on Darwin's chest.

"Ok guys time to get off" said Rocky.

"Listen cutie we'll discuss this on the lunch ok?" Teri said as she caressed Darwin's cheek.

"Ok honey I love you" Darwin kissed her softly in the lips as he took off the bus.

"Easy there shark" Gumball said as he got off the bus with Darwin.

"Oh shut up" Darwin replied.

"Well you two are not losing any time huh?" Carried asked Teri.

"Hehehe, nope, how was your breakfast?" Teri asked as they both got off the bus.

"Nothing better than using the body of that person you love to eat" Carrie said as she gave a little sigh.

"O… k… I see erm… well that's great!" Teri said a little disturbed by Carrie's statement.

"Anyways see you later in the classroom" Carrie said as she headed towards her locker.

"Sure see you there" Teri replied as she opened her locker.

During the class of Ms. Simian everything was normal, Teri and Darwin kept sending each other messages in paper pieces, the time passed by and it was time for lunch.

"Well, Darwin I think it's time to say good bye cruel world" Gumball said in a dramatic tone of voice as he faked a pass out.

"Why Gumball? We haven't got into any troubles… right?" Darwin said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"Didn't you heard Ms. Simian? She is going to put extra homework for those who are not doing good at classes" Gumball said in a preoccupied tone of voice.

"But I'm doing fine with her!" Darwin replied.

"Well, there goes any kind of sympathy I was trying to find in you" Gumball said in a serious tone of voice.

"Gumball, Darwin over here!" Teri waved her hand to show them the empty spaces on the table.

Everyone took a sit, Darwin next to Teri and Gumball next to Carrie.

"It's ok if you want to use my body to eat some Carrie" Gumball said as he ate with enthusiasm.

"No honey, it's ok thank you… Gummypuss" Carrie said as she smiled maliciously.

"Carrie… I told you not to mock about how my mother calls me" Gumball said under his breath as he forced a smile.

"Hahaha ok I'll stop doing that sweetie" Carrie kissed Gumball's left cheek.

"Hey Gumball, how are you doing?" A familiar voice said behind Gumball's ear, he then turned and saw Penny smiling at him.

"Oh, hi there Penny, w-"

"What in the actual fuck do you want you fucking peanut whore?" Carrie rapidly interrupted Gumball as she furiously saw her right into her hollowed eyes.

"Calm down Carrie I'm not here to fight or anything, I just need to talk with Gumball… In private" Penny said with an angry face as she stood in the middle of Gumball and Carrie.

"The only thing you are going to talk you is your fit" Carrie said as she prepared to possess Penny.

"Carrie wait!" Gumball stood in front of Penny.

"Gumball step aside now!" Carrie said filled with anger.

"Come on Carrie, give her a chance, we can't be mad with her forever right?" Gumball asked as he smiled.

" **Oh darling you have no idea** " Carrie replied as she started to make things levitate.

"Carrie please stop, have some faith on me" Gumball said as he grabbed her white pale hands.

"I… Gumball… Fine she has 5 minutes and I must be looking at you, I won't listen to anything but I'm not leaving you alone with that whore" Carrie said as she calmed down.

"Thank you Carrie" Penny said with a smile.

"Don't you fucking thank me, thank Gumball for being such a nice guy" Carrie said as she took a sit.

Penny then took Gumball to a corner, Carrie could see them talk, she could see Gumball a little upset, she knew it by the way he crossed his arms, and Penny had a sad look on her face.

"I wonder what Penny is saying" Teri said as she drew an apple and ate it.

"She better not be trying to take my kitty away" Carrie said as she kept looking at them.

"Your what?" Darwin asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"I mean… Gumball, yeah Gumball" she said with embarrassment but without taking her eyes off from Penny and Gumball.

Carrie kept looking at them and then she saw Penny smile and shake hands with Gumball but before he left she grabbed him and hugged the blue cat.

"You fucking bitch how dare you!" Carrie whispered filled with anger.

"Carrie wait!" Darwin grabbed her before she could go against Penny.

"Darwin I swear to God if you don't let me go!" she shouted as she tried to get him off her.

"Carrie I know you can get off of this but listen to me first, if you do something they are going to call mom and dad and they are going to find out about you and Gumball, is it really worth it lose him over this?" Darwin said trying to make her realize the situation.

"No… no it is not worth losing him over this Darwin… you are right" Carrie took a sit again while she started to cry.

"Carrie I'm sorry it was just a hug I love you not her i-"

Carrie then hugged him burying her face into his chest (literally)

"I know I just… what did she said?" Carrie asked with a broken voice.

"She just wanted to apologize for how she has been and she wants to be friends with me again" Gumball said with a sad voice.

"Don't trust her Gum, she is lying, she is going to hurt you again, I don't want you to get hurt" Carrie said as she took her face out of Gumball's chest.

"Oh it's ok don't worry, I told her I was going to think about it, everything it's going to be ok" Gumball said with a gently voice as he pet her head.

"Do you promise?" Carrie asked with a smile.

"May I lose my nine lives if I'm lying" Gumball whispered in her ear.

Lunch was over and they returned to their classes which went by normally, when classes ended they headed to the bus and took the same sits as in the morning.

"Well damn, I can't believe Ms. Simian didn't leave any extra homework for me!" Gumball said with pleasure.

"Well you have been doing quite good recently love" Carrie said as she rubbed her head against his face.

"Hey there Gumball, can I sit there?" Penny asked as she approached him.

"How about you go and sit yourself in that sit that says go fuck yourself how about that?" Carrie said with a disgusted voice.

"Well I mean the seat is there, it's not like if I could restrict you from taking it" Gumball replied with a sincere voice.

"Gumball, what in the actual fuck?" Carrie said under her breath as she punched Gumball in the arm.

"Auch! I'm not going to be a dictator and abuse from a power which I do not have and also that's kind of a douche move and well, I mean I'm not saying dictatorship is something bad, I mean if the guy being one it's trying to impose good stuff and… well maybe I'm worng but…"

"Are you done?" Carrie asked with a dead serious look on her face.

"I think it's a good reflection the one you did there Gumball!" said Teri with a smile.

"Yeah I think that too Gumball" said Penny a she gave Gumball a small smile.

"Hehe, thank you girls" Gumball said with a nervous smile.

Carrie then hugged Gumball and held his face towards her chest as she gave Penny a spectral stare.

"Um… Carrie…" Gumball said while being inside Carrie's chest.

"What? Oh I forgot to change density" Carrie said as she blushed.

"Do you think Gumball will just forget what happened between him and Penny?" Teri whispered in Darwin's ear.

"I don't know, what do you mean?" Darwin asked confused.

"Do you think Gumball still feels something for Penny?" Teri asked nervously watching carefully her tone of voice.

"No Teri, I do not think so, Gumball loves Carrie, like, real love, here between you and me, he even said she is the one" Darwin whispered back in Teri's ear.

"I see, well jeez, don't you think that he is too… you know…" Teri said as she played with her fingers making circles with them.

"Naïve? Dumb? " Darwin tried to guess.

"I was thinking about more in the word young, don't you think he is too young to already say that Carrie is the one?" Teri asked with doubt.

"I think that… for the first time, Gumball is sure of something… and he is right about it" Darwin said as he looked back and saw Gumball talking with Carrie showing happiness on his face.

"I see… hey Dar… do you think…" Teri asked as she looked over the bus window.

"What is it my love? What conflicts you my darling?" Darwin said as he placed his left hand on Teri's shoulder.

"It's ok Darwin, doesn't matter anymore..." Teri said as she sighed.

"You can trust me Teri, you know I'm here for you" Darwin said preoccupied.

"I know I just… don't feel like asking you such a thing here, not now" Teri said turning back to see Darwin directly in his eyes as she gave him a sincere and small smile.

"I see… it's ok, I'll be there for you when you feel ready" Darwin said smiling.

"Ugh for the love of… am I always going to listen to this two idiots until school has finished?" Masami interrupted the moment a she complained.

"Well since you are so rich why don't you just move to another school?" Teri said a she placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, I'm rich, maybe instead of that I could just buy the school! Or maybe I could make them kick you? Oh wait! I have a better idea, hey Darwin!" Masami said with a sassy voice.

"Yeah?" Darwin replied raising his eyebrow.

"Want to become the richest boy of the school?" Masami said as she winked to Darwin.

"Masami… we already talked about this and… oh look my stop, sorry I have to go, bye sweetheart!" Darwin said as he got off the bus.

"Bye sweetie" Masami and Teri said on unison.

"Good bye Teri, we'll see you tomorrow!" Gumball said as he got off the bus while holding Carrie's hand.

"Good bye guys, be good" Teri said as she waved her hand while she smiled.

"Good bye, my one and only one…" Teri whispered as she saw Darwin from the bus window.


	2. Chapter 2: Movie night

The tree teenagers headed towards their door when they saw Nicole head out carrying Richard on her arms.

"Oh my God kids thank heaven you are here, I need to take your father to the hospital, I need you to watch over Anais!" Nicole said as she got in the car.

"What happened to Mr. Richard Ms. Nicole?" Carrie asked with a worried tone of voice.

"I… can't explain it to any of you, let's just say he confused something with food and… it happened what it had to happen" Nicole said as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Take care and Carrie please, make sure they don't make any trouble while I'm out" Nicole said as she pet Carrie's head.

"Don't worry I'll watch over Gummy… I mean I'll make sure they don't get into any trouble" Carrie said as she blushed.

"Thank you darling!" Nicole said as she started driving away.

"You almost slipped that one out Carrie!" Darwin said as he smiled.

"Do you think she noticed?" Carrie asked ashamed.

"I don't know… hey since we have home alone can I invite Teri so we can watch some movies?" Darwin asked with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I mean sure it's ok like it's not like I'm going to oppose right Carrie?" Gumball said as he turned his view towards Carrie.

"Well, technically your mother left me in charge so I'll agree with one condition" Carrie said with a small smile drawn on her face.

"Ok which one?" Darwin asked as he scratched his chin.

"I choose the movie" Carrie said with a huge smile on her face.

"What do you think Gum… Gumball?" Darwin said as he saw his brother lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Dar… can you give us a few seconds alone?" Carrie whispered on Darwin's ear as he gave her a thumb up and walked away.

"Hey sweetie, it's everything all right?" Carrie asked with a gentle voice as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What? Oh yeah… yeah baby I'm… I'm ok" Gumball said with a sad voice as he sat on the grass.

"Well doesn't sound like it honey… does it has anything to do with what Penny said to you today?" Carrie asked as she took a sit next to him.

"No… no I… well yes but…-"

"Did she hurt your feelings again or something?" I swear I'm going t-"

"It's not something she said it's more… about how I feel… towards her" Gumball said as he took a deep breath and stared at the grass.

"You still love her…" Carrie said as if she was hurt by Gumball's statement.

"No Carrie I do not love her, I love you, only you but I feel… I feel conflicted" Gumball said as his voice was filled with anxiety as he avoided direct eye contact with Carrie.

"Don't lie to me Gum… I would understand if you still lov-"

"No Carrie for fuck's sake I love you not her! I even think you are the very one, at least that's how I feel but… what Penny said to me, how I feel about her, I do not know if I should keep this anger toward or just…" Gumball exploded as his voice broke and tears ran down his cheeks as he avoided any kind of eye contact with Carrie as he gave her his back.

"Gumball… please forgive I didn't mean to hurt you much less make you feel as if doubted you I just… didn't knew you felt this conflicted about it… about her" Carrie said with regret as she hugged Gumball.

"I'm sorry I just… want to let this anger go but at the same time, it's difficult for me to forget what she said to me back then, I had never hold this kind of feelings towards someone but…" Gumball said as he kept crying.

"Shhh shhh, it's ok kitty, just let it go, let it out" Carrie said as she wiped Gumball's tears with her ghostly hands.

She then grabbed him by his right cheek and stared at him, she looked into his dark eyes as she wiped the tears, she started to lean towards him, their lips got closer, and closer, they could feel each other's breath, their lips were just a few millimeters away from touching and when they got close enough.

"Carrie what are you doing with my brother?" A familiar voice shouted from the upstairs room window.

"Anais! Huh… hey! I was just blowing him! I mean, blowing his eye since he had something in it and he-"

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Pretty sure you don't even have lungs" Anais said with a serious voice as she held Daisy.

"She is a pretty clever child" Gumball said wit amazement.

"And quite a prick for such a young age" Carrie said as she crossed her arms.

Both of the teenagers went inside the house and once in Gumball headed to the bathroom to take a bath meanwhile Carrie headed towards Anais's room.

"Anais? Are you there?" Carrie asked as she knocked the door.

"Yes I'm and if you want to get in you can always fly through, right?" Anais responded in a rude way.

Carrie flew through the door, the light came from the window and illuminated the whole room, It felt peaceful there but something made her feel weird, something felt wrong, then she saw Anais sitting on a table playing with Daisy.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Carrie said as she flew through the door with a gentle voice.

"Listen Carrie, you might be able to hide your relationship with Gumball from mom and dad, but I'm not that oblivious you know" Anais said with an emotionless facial expression as she placed Daisy on the tea table.

"What do you… I mean, what are you tal-"

"Carrie… I literally found you smelling Gumball's sweater on the room mom gave you until you fell asleep as you rubbed your face against it" Anais said with the same emotionless tone of voice as she served Daisy some imaginary tea.

Carrie stood there in silence as her face went from pale white to tomato red.

"Please don't tell anyone about that" Carrie rapidly said as she avoided eye contact.

"Listen Carrie, I love Gumball, I know sometimes it doesn't look like it but I do, and I'm going to be honest with you, it makes me jealous to see him being so affective and caring with you, but I do understand he likes you, also I'm not the only who feels that way, but I won't say anything about your relationship with him, but listen to me and listen well, if you treat him or do anything that will break his little heart just the way Penny did… **you are going to regret it** , capisci?" Anais said with a dead serious tone of voice as she kept playing and only made eye contact when she was finished.

"I… I see, don't worry, the last thing I would do is treat Gumball the way Penny did" Penny said with a relaxed voice.

"Good, now leave" Anais commanded as she stared at her.

"Ok then see you" Carrie said as she opened the door to leave.

"Oh and Carrie" Anais said before Carrie left the room.

"Oh sorry I'm flying through i-"

"Gumball is terrified of Freddy Krueger" Anais said as she took a sip from her imaginary tea.

"Oh… thank you!" Carrie said with a smile on her face as Anais gave her a thumb up.

Carrie then got out of Anais room and when she got out she saw Gumball with a towel wrapped around his waist as he got out of the bathroom.

"Oh shit Carrie don't look I… I didn't know you yo-"

"Oh no it's ok, I'm actually enjoying the view" Carrie said with a lewd look on her face.

"Carrie oh my God stop!" Gumball said a she blasted intensely.

"Oh come on as if it was the first time I see you n..." Carrie then suddenly stopped as she realized what she was going to say.

"Wait… what do you me-"

Suddenly Darwin ran upstairs and saw Carrie staring at Gumball as they both blushed.

"Hey guys I… I… am I interrupting something or… is this like a bad time?" Darwin said as he scratched the back of his head with anxiety.

"No!" Both Carrie and Gumball shouted

"This is not what it looks like Darwin!" Gumball said as he raised his hands waving them from side to side.

"It's ok I mean, if one day you want some privacy and I'm in a room you can always tell me I'll understand so yo-"

"Darwin stop you are making things more awkward than what they already are" Carrie said with a nervous and angry voice.

"You know what? You are right I'm going downstairs to prepare some snacks for the movie, see you!" Darwin said a she quickly escaped that awkward situation.

"Yeah you... you go do that and I'll got to my room to do-"

"Me?"

Gumball's face went red as a tomato when Carrie said that and quickly ran towards his room as Carrie giggled.

"Carrie can you come downstairs" Darwin yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure I'll be there in five!" Carrie said as she headed to her room.

Once inside her room she searched inside her closet for a chest, once opened it revealed Carrie's most valuable items, there was a picture of the Watterson's with her when she joined their family, some love letters Gumball made for her and in the bottom there was a movie, the name of the movie was A nightmare on Elm street.

"Another reason to keep you as my favorite movie" Carrie said under her breath as she started to make her way to the kitchen.

"Oh hey Carrie, glad that you are here, so… have you decided which movie are we going to watch?" Darwin asked as he filled a bowl with chips.

"This one" she said as she showed Darwin the movie.

"I… don't think that's a good idea Carrie" Darwin said with a worried expression on his face.

"And why is that?" Carrie said with disgust.

"Because… well… I cannot tell you" Darwin said with a sad tone of voice.

"Come on I know that Gumball it's scared by this movie but it can't be that bad… right?" Carrie said with a chill out attitude.

"No Carrie you don't understand, Gumball it's seriously terrified by it like…" Darwin looked all over the kitchen and nearby the living room to make sure Gumball wasn't near and then took a deep breath.

"Ok don't tell him that I told you this but, he even spent a whole month sleeping with mom and dad because of that movie and he didn't slept the first week after watching it, he fell asleep only until his body couldn't handle it anymore" Darwin whispered as he took out some sodas from the refrigerator.

"Oh come on I was like six years old when that happened!" Gumball said as he entered the kitchen.

"How? Where? How were you able to hear us if you were in the other room?" Carrie asked amazed by the fact Gumball heard Darwin.

"I'm a cat honey, I have a good ear"Gumball said as he tried to grab some chips from the bowl but Darwin slapped his hand.

"Well, but still honey, it's ok, we can always watch another mov-"

"Pssst forget about that honey let's watch it!" Gumball said as he took a sit on a chair and made a relaxed pose.

"Ok then bro, but you are not making me sleep with you if you get scared again" Darwin said with an angry voice as he crossed his arms.

"Psst what? That… that never happened don't be silly!" Gumball said with anxiety as he looked all over the place.

"Yeah su-"

Darwin was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh Teri is here!" Darwin said as he ran towards the door.

"The orange fish checked his breath; he tried to fix a non-existent hair and opened the door only to see his beloved girlfriend using the same outfit of always but with an added cute little hat.

"You look beautiful" Darwin said as his eyes were filled with joy from looking at the person he loved.

"Oh stop it you…" Said Teri as she fixed her hat and blushed.

"Come in please" Darwin said as she got inside.

"Hi Gumball, hello Carrie!" Teri said as she took a sit on the sofa.

"Hello Teri" Said Carrie a she placed the movie on the dvd.

"Sup Ter" Gumball said as he took a sit on the sofa.

"So what are we going to watch?" Teri asked as she took a sit with elegance on the sofa.

"A nightmare on Elm Street" Carrie said with a spectral face.

"Oh I love Freddy Krueger movies" said Teri with excitement.

Everyone turned their eyes towards her as they made a confused look.

"Just because you think I'm a fragile and sensitive paper bear doesn't mean that I do not like violent stuff from time to time" Teri said as she waved her index finger.

"Anyways here's everything we need, chips, soda, house alone, the people we love…" Darwin said as he placed everything on the table in front of the TV.

The teenagers made themselves comfortable and started to watch the movie, everyone was focused on the movie, Darwin and Teri were truly focused on the movie but from time to time they would kiss when Gumball and Carrie wouldn't notice, meanwhile Carrie tried to make up with Gumball but Gumball was either being terrified or tried to proof his braveness by not looking away from the movie.

"Can you imagine how much of a torture that situation is? Not only when you fall asleep, but think about it, you cannot sleep, sleep deprivation it's one of the worst things that someone can experience, there are even physiological effects from it did you guys knew it?" Teri said as she ate some chips.

"Yeah erm, Teri that's all cool and all but you ar-"

"How about if you tell us about those stages?" Gumball interrupted Carrie as he made an interested facial expression trying to pay attention to Teri.

"Well first we have aching muscles, your whole body hurts and some people say the pain gets worse the longer you don't sleep, you start getting confused about everything, nothing makes sense or you…"

Teri continued with her talk through the whole movie until it finished, by the time it finished it was already dark but Darwin decided to make some dinner for everyone so he could spend just a little bit more of time with Teri, meanwhile Gumball headed upstairs to see how was Anais, when he arrived his door he just entered without knocking and saw Anais already sleeping.

"Awww, ain't that cute?" Gumball whispered as he saw Anais sleeping, he got close and covered her with a blanket, he then looked around making sure no one was near, he then kissed her forehead and whispered on her ear.

"I love you sister sleep well" Gumball then got out of the room silently.

Anais opened one eye making sure Gumball was outside of the room, she made a small smile and with a little tear in her right eye she said.

"I love you too brother"

Once downstairs Gumball saw everyone eating on the sofa some sandwiches accompanied with chocolate milk.

"Well damn simple but delicious, good job bro" Gumball said as he grabbed a sandwich.

"Thank you bro" Darwin said as he drank his chocolate milk.

"Gumball… can I, you know" Carrie said with a polite voice.

"You know you can darling" Gumball said as he looked at her eyes.

Carrie then took possession of Gumball's body and started eating some, after 3 sandwiches and one glass of milk she got out.

"Thank you honey!" Carrie said filled with pleasure.

"No worries baby" Gumball replied.

"Well guys, it's getting late I think I'm leaving before mom gets back from work" Teri said as she put her hat on.

"Oh come on honey just a little bit longer" Darwin said as he grabbed her hands.

"Hey Gumball, can you come with me I want to show you something" Carrie said as she grabbed Gumball by his arm and took him out of the kitchen.

"Wait what? Hey my sandwich!" Gumball said as he got pretty much kicked out of the kitchen by Carrie.

Darwin and Teri looked at each other; suddenly Teri smiled and took her hat off.

"Five?" Darwin asked with a smile on his face.

Carrie took her phone and put the timer on 5 minutes.

"Five" Teri said with a confident look on her face.

Then suddenly both started kissing with passion, Teri lost balance and was against the wall as Darwin kissed her with passion, Teri barely opened her eyes only to look deep into Darwin's eyes filled with lust.

"Don't stop sweetie, keep it up" Teri whispered on his ear.

Darwin started kissing her neck as Teri bit her lip and held Darwin's head against her neck, she smiled and pulled him off as she kissed him in the lips, she didn't break the kiss for quite some time; she placed her hand on his face and said:

"I love you Darwin, I don't know if I'm but… you are the one for me"

"Oh darling, I… I didn't want to say it because I was scared of you thinking I was being a creep or something but… I have been feeling the same since that day in your special place" Darwin said as he recovered his breath.

"I think you mean our special place" Teri said with a small smile.

"Yes honey… our special place" Darwin said and as soon as he finished that sentence the alarm of the phone ringed.

"See you tomorrow?" Teri asked with as she caressed his cheek.

"You bet baby" Darwin said as he held her hand against his cheek.

Darwin accompanied her to the bust stop and kissed her when the bus finally arrived, when he arrived home he took a bath and headed to his room, suddenly he noticed something weird in the room, he saw Gumball's pillow next to his fishbowl.

"Gumball I told you!" Darwin said with an angry voice.

"Come on bro I tried but when I fell asleep I could see him, he was getting near a-"

"No Gumball no! I'm sorry but you are going to sleep outside the room, sorry bro but I warned you, we could have watched something else but nooo" Darwin said as he took Gumball's blanket and pillow outside of the room.

"Well… fine then, I don't need you, I'll just stay here, outside… alone…" Gumball said as he covered half of his body and hugged his pillow.

The blue cat was there alone, trying to be brave but deep inside he was frightened, he sits there in the corner, terrified of falling asleep, he then saw the lights get turned on downstairs, he sees a shadow, it starts getting bigger, it's getting closer, he hears a groaning, he can't keep it together anymore and ran as fast as he ever did towards Carrie's room, he opened the door as fast as a lighting yet as silent as a graveyard in the night, he got inside Carrie's bed and hugged her as he covered both with her blankets.

"What the fu… Gumball?" Carrie said confused as she saw the blue cat hugging her as he cried in fear.

"Please let me sleep with you Carrie, please don't ask any questions just let me be here with you!" Gumball whispered with his eyes closed as he hid his face on her chest.

Carrie then smiled and hugged him as she hushed trying to calm him down.

"It's ok my kitty, I'll protect you just sleep" She whispered as she blushed while she hugged him with extreme cuteness.

The blue cat stopped crying in silence, his heartbeat went back to normality, he then smiled and fell asleep in her arms, as she took a few minutes to contemplate the scene and then fell asleep as she hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3: The invitations

"Ugh! Damn, Gumball why haven't you stopped the alarm clock already?" Darwin said as he rubbed his eyes and started to get ready for school.

"Gumball?" Darwin said without getting any answer.

"Oh no I forgot about him!" Darwin finally snapped as he quickly finished getting ready for school and opened the door to see if he still was on the corridor.

"Gumball? Oh my God where are you?" Darwin said nervous with a quiet voice trying to not raise any suspicion of the situation.

"What if he ran from home? I was so rude I should have let him sleep with me, I know how he gets with that damn movie… if mom realizes that he isn't in the house she is going to get mad at me! Forget about mom Carry's going to kill me!" Darwin thought as he searched in the corridor and the bathroom.

"Guys the breakfast is ready come on before it gets cold!" Darwin heard Richard's voice coming from downstairs.

"What? When did they got home? It must have been in the night while I was sleeping, oh my God what am I going to tell them if Gumball isn't here?" Darwin whispered as he started to panic.

"I'm sorry Gumball, I should have let you stay in the room, but I warned you and… damn it this wouldn't have happened if you listened to me when I fu-"

"Hahahahaha ok that's enough pull me down let the guy have a break" Darwin suddenly heard the voice of Gumball laughing.

"Gumball? Where? Am I going mad?" Darwin asked as he looked around trying to find from where the voice did came from.

"Up here dummie!" Gumball said as Carrie started to put him down.

"Gumball? Carrie? When did you got ready for school? How?" Darwin said with a confused expression on his face.

"When Carrie woke up she went into your room and got some clothes for me, so she thought of making you this prank and well, the expression on your face really made my morning, well that and some other stuff" Gumball said as he looked at Carrie and blushed.

"Wait… so you spent the night in Carrie's room? And dressed up in her room?" Darwin said as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Erm… well I mi-"

"Oh God look at the time come on guys we need to eat quickly if we want to catch the bus" Carrie quickly said getting out of the situation they almost got into.

Downstairs they all took their sit as they only saw Richard on the kitchen with Anais in her seat already finishing her cereal.

"Hi Dad, are you ok? Where is mom?" Gumball asked as Richard served him some pancakes.

"Oh I'm fine son don't worry, your mom is sleeping because we got late here and well she still has to go to work so I told her to sleep some and I'll take care of the breakfast and make sure you guys got the school bus in time" Richard said as he finished serving everyone, even Carrie who looked at the pancakes with desperation.

"Erm… Darwin, can you make me a favor brother?" Gumball whispered on Darwin's ear.

"I don't know, after your prank in the morning I might not be on the mood" Darwin said as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"Please brother it's not for me, well it is for me but come on just look at Carrie" Gumball said as he placed his left arm around Darwin's neck and looked at Carrie who was staring at the pancakes as her left eye twitched.

"Oh… I see, sure bro what do you want me to do?" Darwin said realizing of the situation Carrie was placed into.

"Just take dad and Anais away from the kitchen for like 10 minutes" Gumball whispered.

"But how?" Darwin said as he shrugged.

"I don't know be creative" Gumball said as he shrugged too.

"Ugh… i… wait I got it!" Darwin said as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey dad you know what would cheer mom a lot?" Darwin said with a smile.

"Um? What my son? " Richard asked as he made some pancakes for himself.

"If you and Anais bring breakfast to mom's bed! Come on let's do it right now!" Darwin said as he grabbed Anais with one hand and the pancakes of Richard on the other.

"Wait Darwin come back! Let me bring the chocolate milk she likes!" Richard said as he chased Darwin.

"Let me go Darwin! I'm going to bite you!" Anais said with anger as she tried to release herself from Darwin's arm.

"Come on Carrie we don't have too much time use my body to eat pancakes!" Gumball said as he took a deep breath waiting for Carrie to possess him.

"No" Carrie said struggling as she kept her eyes focused on her pancakes.

"No? What the fuck Carrie come on we don't hav-"

"I need to learn to control myself if I don't want my instincts to win, I need to learn control or otherwise, I might give away our relationship and your mother might kick me from here" Carrie said as she finally stopped staring at the pancakes with relief.

"What? No that's not going to happen come on honey please I know you want this so bad don't do this to yourself" Gumball said with a worried expression fearing that they would come back.

"No Gumball, I'm not going to do it, you are more important than the feeling of eating something, and I don't want to lose you, so stop it, I don't want anyone to separate us" Carrie as her eyes started to get filled with tears.

"Carrie… Carrie look at me, please do it" Gumball said with a gentle voice as he stood up and approached her and held her hand.

"We are going to be together, you'll see, and if my mother found out and kicked you out, I would go with you, but I know her and she is not heartless, except for that time she grounded me and left me without video games for a week but that's another story, Carrie, please, trust me, it's ok, come on I want to share my pancakes with you… for the rest of my life." Gumball said with a gentle voice as he stared at her eyes.

*Sigh* "I can't really say no to that face" Carrie smiled as she possessed Gumball and rapidly ate all of the pancakes.

"Oh my God this are the best pancakes I have ever ate" Carrie said as she left Gumball's body.

"Uff, yeah… glad you enjoyed them" Gumball said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Well take care dad I'll wait for the bus outside" Carrie and Gumball heard Darwin's voice coming from the stairs.

Darwin opened the door as he saw Carrie and Gumball approaching, Carrie then got pretty close and hug him.

"Thank you Darwin, that was really sweet from you" Carrie said as she broke the hug and started walking towards the bus stop.

"Oh hehehe, don't… worry, anytime!" Darwin said with embarrassment.

Gumball then stared at him with a serious face making Darwin get nervous but before Darwin could say anything Gumball punched Darwin in the arm and smiled.

"You are the best brother anyone could have, thanks Dar…" Gumball said as he kept looking at him with a smile.

"That's what brothers are for right?" Darwin said as both started to walk towards the bust stop.

They took their usual sits, Darwin sat next to Teri and Carrie and Gumball went to the back of the bus.

"Hi honey how was your morning? Is your father ok?" Teri asked Darwin as she applied some disinfectant on his hands.

"Yeah dad it's ok and well it was a nice morning, nothing out of normal hehehe" Darwin laughed as Teri finished applying the disinfectant.

"Are you sure?" Teri asked with a cocky smile on her face.

"Well in my definition of normal yes" Darwin said with a smile.

"Hahaha, well I guess you are right if you put it that way" Teri smiled as she rested her head on Darwin's shoulder.

"Wake me up when we arrive please" Teri said as she started to fall asleep.

"Someone is not sleeping enough?" Darwin asked but received no response.

"Sweet dreams my teddy bear" Darwin whispered.

The trip was really calmed, once at school everyone took off to their classroom, classes were normal, nothing new happened until classes were over, suddenly before everyone could get to the bus Tobias blocked the way as he held a lot a box with unknown content.

"Oh my God Tobias come on dude we want to get home its fricking weekend" Gumball complained.

"Oh yeah sure, you can rush home and spent your boring weekend on your home, or… you can come to my party! Yeah boys this guy right here has home alone for this weekend so why not throw a party? If you guys want to come you'll have to show your invitation which I happen to have right here on the box so if you want to come, grab one, but remember, no plus or any random guys at my party you hear me? The invitation it's just for one single person" Tobias said as he started to handle over the invitations.

"Psst as if I was going assist after what he did the last time" Carrie said as she crossed her arms.

"Come on Carrie, don't be so mean, give the guy a chance" Teri said with a gentle smile.

"Easy for you to say" Carrie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, almost everyone have taken an invitation except for you" Tobias suddenly approached as he held the last four invitations.

"Well maybe because you were a fu-"

"A dick I know I… I'm sorry, I know it's meaningless after all the things that I said and made but, please give me a chance, I was a completely different guy back then, the only thing I was worried about was hanging with the cool people but… I realized being popular is not everything, I never truly wanted to do any harm neither do what the others told me to do in order to be accepted and, well don't make keep this up and let's sum it up to… I'm sorry for everything" Tobias said whispering and making sure no one would hear them as his voice felt down showing his regret.

The four kids looked at each other in doubt but after Darwin smiled and made a gesture of why not with his arms Teri smiled back and nodded towards Gumball who then looked towards Carrie as if they awaited her approval.

"Come on Carrie the fella is being sincere and he hasn't been a dick in a while I think he actually mean this" Gumball said with a gentle voice as he made a small smile.

"Ugh fine I guess he is ok but just because I'm forgiving him doesn't mean I'm going to forgive Penny ok?" Carrie said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fair enough" Gumball said with a successful look on his face.

"Great, I'm glad you guys accepted my apologies, here take your invitations, but remember, it's one for each person don't bring more than one, just making sure we don't get weird people that we do not know" Tobias said with a confident voice as he smiled and handed over the invitations.

"Hey Tobias! The party is going to get crazy as hell pal! Ahahahahahaha" said banana Joe as he took his peel and started waving it around until he realized he was naked and put it back as the four kids looked at Tobias with a confused expression on their face.

"Yeahhhh well… let's make him the exception hehehe, ok see you in the party guys" Tobias said as he got on the bus.

The four friends got on the bus, but this time Teri and Darwin went all the way back with Carrie and Gumball as they looked at the invitation.

"Sooo… are you guys going to the party?" Teri asked as she held the invitation on her hand with a shaky voice.

"I don't know, I'm not that kind of person, I mean, I'm not really into parties" Carrie said as she looked at the invitation.

"Hey there Gumball, are you going to come to Tobias party?" Penny suddenly popped out of nowhere as she was sitting in front of Gumball.

"Oh hey Penny… well I don't know we are discussing that right now you know?" Gumball said as he scratched the back of his head and looked at his feet meanwhile Carrie just stared at Penny but she didn't cared.

"Oh come on silly they get pretty good, remember the last one? You know the one with you and me dancing alone in the dance floor? Hehehe" Penny said as she giggled as Carrie's eye started to twitch.

"Oh yeah hehehe yeah su-"

"And how to forget Darwin kissing Tobias's sister" Penny suddenly interrupted Gumball as she smiled.

"You what?" Teri yelled as her look turned towards Darwin.

"I… I well… I can explain it you see, I just helped the girl clean the house and she s-"

"You know what? Forget about it we'll discuss this later when we are alone" Teri said as she rolled her eyes crossed her arms and grabbed some distance from Darwin.

"Oh and rem-"

"Yeah we remember everything hahaha nice times right? Hey guys you feel like walking? I feel like walking I'm getting off the bus, Rocky stop the bus!" Gumball screamed as he quickly grabbed his stuff and brother and got off the bus as quick as he could.

"Uh… ok see you in the party" Penny said with a confused look on her face.

"Fuck no you are not seeing him in that party I'm making sure of that…" Carrie said as she slowly but firmly levitated her way out of the bus.

Gumball and Darwin kept walking peacefully with relief that they got out of the situation.

"Damn bro, you really did a great job on that escape, I owe you one" Darwin said with a smile on his head.

"Pssst I'm a natural at it bro, no need to thank me" Gumball said with a confident smile as he punched Darwin's arm.

"So… are we going to go to the party?" Darwin asked smiling.

"Of course we are totally going t-"

"Stay at home… at least for you Gumball" Carrie suddenly interrupted Gumball who hadn't noticed that she had got off the bus too.

"Woah! Hey Carrie… hehehe what? What… where… when did you got off the bus?" Gumball asked with a worried voice.

"Does it matter?" Carrie asked with anger.

"No… no it doesn't… matter… sorry bro you'll have to go alone" Gumball whispered at Darwin's ear as he made an angry face.

"But bro come on… Carrie come on that was way before we were together and Gumball doesn't have a crush on Penny anymore, we can't miss this!" Darwin said as he agitated his arms in desperation.

"I don't care, I don't want Gumball to go if that bitch is going to be there an-"

"But if you are there nothing will happen and both you and Gumball can have a nice time together" Darwin swiftly interrupted Carrie as he made a cocky smile and snapped his fingers.

"I… actually… that sounds pretty good… also, I guess, I should trust more in you Gummypuss, after all, I'm your girlfriend not your mother, also who knows? If I go with you I might have a good time" Carrie then realized how rude she was being and with a gentle smile grabbed Gumball's hand.

"Hahahaha yeah… I told you to stop calling me like that in front of anyone babe" Gumball said with a forced smile.

Carrie giggled and they kept walking silently until they arrived home.

"Well now the problem is… who is going to ask for permission to go to the party?" Gumball said as he stopped in front of the door.

"I say Carrie should do it" Darwin quickly answered as he raised his hand.

"Wait what? Why me?" Carrie responded confused.

"Because darling, mom trust you, and she likes you, she even left you in charge the other day, if Darwin or I ask for the permission we most likely won't get it but you… you stand a chance" Gumball said as he wrapped his right arm around Carrie's neck as he looked at her with a seducing look on his face.

"Since when did you become this smart?" Carrie asked surprised of Gumball's logic.

"Oh he has always been smart but only when there's something he cares about" Darwin quickly replied.

"Ok I guess I'll have to do it" Carrie said doubting.

"Don't worry it'll be fine now let's go"

The boys then opened the door and saw both Richard and Nichole watching TV together which was uncommon.

"Hello mom, hello dad we are back from school" Gumball said as the three teenagers walked into the living room.

"Hi back from school I'm dad… hahahahahahahaha" Richard responded as he started to laugh uncontrollably as Nicole started to laugh softly along meanwhile Gumball just had a smile on his face and a his eyes stared at nothing in particular.

"Why must you be like this dad?" Gumball thought.

Darwin then started to laugh along with a forced smile as he winked at Carrie to follow his act.

"Oh hahahahaha good one dad, hey dad… mom…" Darwin suddenly interrupted their laugh as he took a step closer.

"Yes Darwin?" Nicole asked gently.

"I… well… Carrie wanted to ask you something!" Darwin said as he pushed Carrie towards them and started to walk away slowly as he grabbed Gumball who was still immersed in his thoughts.

"Darwin, Gumball!" Carrie yelled as looked at them leaving the scene.

Nicole and Richard looked at each other smiling as if they knew what was going on.

"Let me guess darling, those two convinced you of asking us for permission for something?" Nicole said trying to tranquilize Carrie who was getting nervous.

"Well… yeah… wait… how do you kn-"

"Oh they do this every time, but forget about that, what do you guys want permission for?" Nicole interrupted Carrie as she turned off the TV.

"Well, Tobias is making a party tonight and we were wondering if you would let us go" Carrie asked with shyness.

"Mmmm I don't know… what do you think Richard?" Nicole asked Richard as she gave him a cocky look.

Richard smiled; then, he leaned towards Nicole as he started to whisper something making Nicole blush a little.

"Oh… ohohohoho Richard, if you put it that way" Nicole said as she giggled.

"So… is that a yes?" Carrie asked trying to get an answer.

"Mmm ok but, promise me you'll keep an eye over those two and don't do anything crazy ok? We'll be there to pick you up at midnight ok?" Nicole said with a serious voice.

"Ok I'll go tell the guys then" Carrie said as she started to head towards the upstairs.

Once upstairs Carrie was about to knock on the boys room but before she could Gumball opened the door surprising her.

"Oh hey! So did you got the permission?" Gumball asked innocently.

"Oh… yeah your mom said it was ok, she'll pick us at midnight thought so keep that in mind" Carrie said with a lost look on her face.

"Um Carrie… is everything all right? You are talking but it's like if you weren't here" Gumball asked as he snapped his fingers.

"What oh yeah… yeah I'm… ok" Carrie said with a smile.

"Well it doesn't seem like" Gumball said as he crossed his arms.

"I'm fine I was just thinking… should… should I truly go to the party?" Carrie said with a worried expression on her face.

"What are you talking about, of course you should go? With whom else am I supposed to go?" Gumball said with a smile as he gently punched her on her shoulder but his fist just passed through.

"I mean, this is the sort of public stuff that mark people if something embarrassing happens and I don-"

"You don't want me to embarrass you?" Gumball interrupted Carrie as he made a serious face.

"No! No not you but me… *sigh* look Gumball… I know it looks like I'm in control all the time and that I trust and… I truly do but sometimes I feel like I might lose control over myself, every time I see delicious food and I have to fight the urge of possessing you without a warning and… well… mostly…" Carrie suddenly stopped as she turned her back to Gumball.

"Hey… it's ok, I know you try your best, I wouldn't get mad if such thing happens, and you are totally not going to embarrass me, after all, it would make me feel proud to go to a party with such a sexy girlfriend" Gumball said as he placed his hand over Carrie's shoulder only to phase through.

"Are… are you being serious?" Carrie said as she turned back facing Gumball.

"Totally" Gumball said with a confident smile.

Both stared at each other's eyes contemplating each other until Carrie looked away as she blushed.

"Ok I'll… go get something to wear for the occasion then I'll see you in a few" Carrie said as she levitated away towards her room.

"Ok then… I'll see you in a few too" Gumball said as he walked into his room.

"So what are we going to do then? Wait… what? Wow that's such a rebel act, are you sure? No I'm not saying you can't do it, it just… doesn't seem like something you'll do… ok then I'll see you at the party then" Darwin spoke as he hanged the phone.

"Hey bro what was all the fuzz about?" Gumball asked as he opened his closet.

"It's Teri man, her mother didn't let her go to the party" Darwin said with a worried expression on his face.

"Well shit I'm sorry bro" Gumball said as he took a red shirt.

"Yeah but that's not the problem she said that she is going to escape from home so she can assist the party" Darwin said as his voice felt filled with fear.

"Wow, are you sure we are talking about the same Teri I know?" Gumball said with a smile as Darwin stared at his brother with displeasure.

"Oh… I'm sorry, well, I mean it's a little bit extreme but it can't be that bad right?" Gumball said with apathy.

"I know but… what if something happens to her?" Darwin said with a sad voice.

"Hey bro don't get sad, Teri is a strong girl remember? I mean she is made out of paper and yet she has survived plenty of dangerous adventures with us even before you and she were a thing, she'll be fine" Gumball said with a relaxed yet sincere voice as he threw a tie towards Darwin.

"Yeah.., you are right bro thanks…" Darwin said as he putted the tie.

Time passed and the friends were ready to go, it was 7:00 pm, Gumball was using the red shirt unbuttoned with a white t-shirt below with blue jeans and white shoes meanwhile Darwin was only using his yellow tie and his usual shoes.

"Darn it we are going to be late what it's taking Carrie so much?" Gumball said as he waited downstairs with Darwin.

"Does she even have clothes?" Darwin asked filled with intrigue.

"Carrie are you ever going to come down?!" Gumball yelled as he sat on the sofa.

"It took me a while to choose but, I guess this one will have to do, what do you think?" Gumball suddenly heard Carrie's voice as she levitated downstairs to the living room; Carrie was using a black strapless fit dress.

"Woah… you look, amazing!" Gumball said staring at Carrie who was blushing a little.

"Well thank you, you look pretty cute too" Carrie said as she looked at Gumball.

"Well let's get on the car Dad was only waiting for you" Darwin said as he headed towards the car.

"Shotgun!" Darwin quickly said as he got on the front seat.

"Gumball?" Darwin said as he raised his eyebrow noticing that his brother didn't even care about not getting the front seat.

"Well… I guess some things don't last forever" Darwin whispered as he saw Gumball opening the door for Carrie.

"Ok kids I know how embarrassing it would be for me to leave you at the party so I'll leave you a few blocks from the party ok?" Richard said as he started to drive.

"Wow that's pretty nice from you Mr. Richard" Carrie said as she held Gumball's hand.

"Oh it's nothing, I know the feeling" Richard said as he kept driving.

After some time of driving Richard left the kids a few blocks from the party and the boys made their way towards Tobias house, once they arrived they saw the saw filled with so many lights that one could think it was a night club, the music was good and it seemed that some people had already arrived so they weren't the first persons to arrive.

"Well guys, here we are, let's go get some" Gumball said as he headed towards the entrance only to be stopped by Tina who was using sunglasses and a walkie talkie.

"I'm sorry guys but I can't let you get inside if you don't have invitations" Tina said blocking the entrance.

"Don't worry here they are big girl!" Gumball said as he pulled out the three invitations as he made his way to the party.

"Have a good one guys and… guys…" Tina said with a shaky voice.

"Yes?" Gumball stopped and turned his view towards her.

"If you have any free time… I don't know… can you like, bring some snacks and stuff?" Tina asked with shyness.

"Yeah sure we'll keep that in mind" Gumball said as he held Carrie's hand and went into the party.

As the couple got inside Darwin stood at the door immersed in his thoughts until someone sneaked up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who sweetie?" the familiar voice spoked.

"Wait… is it you?" Darwin said as he held the hands that were covering his eyes trying to take them off but he couldn't.

"What's the matter my little fish? Can't remember your first kiss?" the familiar voice said with excitement.

"Rachell…" Darwin said as he finally released and turned towards the mysterious voice who was indeed Rachel.

"Did you miss me cutie?"


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong place, wrong moment

"Teri I'm going back to the hospital do you need me to bring you anything?" Teri heard her mother from downstairs as she kept drawing new clothes on her.

"Sure have fun" Teri said with a pissed off tone of voice as she drew a long dress but quickly erased it.

"You'll thank me for not letting you leave to that party when you grow up!" Her mother said as she closed the door.

"Yeah sure just like I thank you the time you spend with me" Teri said under her breath as she frowned down.

"Darn it I need to think of a good dress… I need to keep Darwin attention on me there's going to be so many pretty girls… what if he loses interest in me? No… Darwin is not that kind of boy, you know that Teri have some faith in him, aside, he is so innocent he wouldn't do such a thing… unless… he doesn't know he is doing it! Oh my God I need to get there fast but… wait I got it!" Teri said as she kept talking to herself and started drawing on herself a pull off the shoulder Kashmir t-shirt and tight jeans.

"This will do, now I just need to take the bus to the party and… oh yes of course the party invitation almost forgot about it" Teri said as she grabbed the invitation and grabbed some money as she left her house heading to the bus station.

"Come on bus… I'm going to be late. I should have been there half an hour ago… I wonder, what is Darwin doing right now at the party?" Teri thought as she kept waiting for the bus as she kept thinking about Darwin and the party.

Meanwhile at Tobias's party…

"So… how you been doing shark? Did you miss me?" Rachel said as she leaned towards Darwin who was already sweating and nervous.

"Erm… well… yea sure, I-I have been doing great actually, I have th-"

"Oh dear, so at the end… I was that easy to forget?" Rachel said with a silly tone of voice as she smiled.

"What!? No I didn't mean that Rachel I just ha-"

"Oh is that so? Well how about if you tell me more about it but… come on look at you, you are all nervous and stressed, this a party after all have some fun, here let's go get some drinks ok handsome?" Rachel once again interrupted Darwin as she grabbed him and started walking towards the refrigerator.

"Erm… Rachel?" Darwin said with a confused voice.

"Yes Darwin?" Rachel answered without looking at him.

"The sodas are over there" Darwin pointed at a table with sodas and snacks over it.

"Oh Darwin those sodas are all warm now most likely, aside… how about if I let you try something a little bit more for… grown up people huh?" Rachel said as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers.

"Woah! Wait Rachel I can't do that my mom would kill me if I dra-"

"Hahahahahaha always being so innocent Darwin, such a good boy aren't you?" Rachel said as she giggled and placed back one beer and grabbed a cold grape flavored soda.

"Is this ok for you good boy?" Rachel said as she waved the soda in front of his face.

"Yeah that'll… that'll do thanks Rachel hehehe" Darwin said as he grabbed the soda and gave her a nervous smile.

"Come on pretty boy let's dance" Rachel said as she opened the beer and took a sip from it leaving Darwin a little bit surprised.

"Your parents let you drink?" Darwin asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Shhh no they don't but… let it be our second little secret ok?" Rachel whispered close to his ear with a gentle and smooth voice as Darwin shrugged a little from feeling her warm breath so close.

Rachel then grabbed Darwin and went in the middle of the dance floor as they started dancing to some techno music, Darwin kept his dancing slow but smooth meanwhile Rachel kept them fast paced and sexy.

"Woah isn't that Darwin dancing with Tobias's sister? " Masami asked Penny who was getting some soda from the snacks table.

"Wait what?" Penny quickly turned and looked towards the dance floor as she looked carefully.

"Oh my God yes it is, who would have said it? Wait… if Darwin is here that means… Hey I'll see you later I need to go check something" Penny quickly said as she walked away leaving Masami confused.

"Wait! Where are you going? Ugh whatever, mmmm I might get some fun in this party after all" Masami said as she pulled out her phone and started taking pictures discreetly.

"Hey Gumball… isn't that your brother dancing with Tobias's sister?" Carrie said as she got some snacks.

"Woah before I answer that… aren't those a lot of snacks?" Gumball said as he looked at her with her hands full of snacks.

"They are not for me they are for Tina" Carrie said a little bit pissed off about Gumball's reaction.

"Why are you bringing snacks to her?" Gumball asked confused.

"Because she asked us to bring some for her and she is outside not enjoying the party at all" Carrie said with a serious voice.

"Awww you have such a big heart don't you… I mean… you know… lik-"

"I get it no need to clarify it" Carrie said with a serious look on her face even though it looked as if she was trying to contain her laugh.

"And well about your question… well shit you are right sweetie that's Darwin right there!" Gumball said with a happy tone of voice.

"Oh! I see then" Carrie said looking towards them.

"Wait… you are not thinking that Darwin is with her as if he was replacing Teri are you?" Gumball said with a serious voice as he crossed his arms and looked at Carrie with a suspicious look.

"What? No… I know Darwin he is too innocent for that but… the look that girl gives him it's not an innocent look at all" Carrie said with a worried voice.

"Hey if it makes you feel better I'll keep an eye for him ok?" Gumball said as he winked at Carrie with a smile.

"I'd rather you keep an eye on the girl but you might give her the wrong kind of attention" Carrie said with a sassy voice.

"Oh so now you don't trust me?" Gumball said with a playful attitude.

"Maybe…" Carrie replied as she waved her hair revealing that eye that is always covered.

"Maybe you need me to convince you?" Gumball said as he leaned towards her closing the distance between each other faces.

"Maybe a quick kiss before I go leave this to Tina will do?" Carrie said and before Gumball could say anything she gave him a quick but passionate kiss as she quickly left towards Tina as she blushed.

"Hehehehehe" Gumball made a dumb laugh as he saw her levitate away.

"Hey there Gumball, enjoying the party?" suddenly a familiar voice spoke; Gumball turned and saw Penny smiling at him.

"Oh hi Penny… erm yeah sure I think I'm… having a good time" Gumball said as he acted serious and only focused his eyes on his cup.

"Well doesn't seem like it… it's everything all right?" Penny asked with a worried expression on her face and a gentle voice as she leaned towards Gumball trying to make eye contact but Gumball kept looking away.

"Yeah I'm ok Penny don't worry about it ok?" Gumball said almost a pissed off attitude.

"Ok then, so where is Carrie, did she stayed at home?" Penny asked with a soft voice as if she tried to whisper it.

"No she is just with Tina getting her some snacks, don't you have to be with Masami or someone else right now?" Gumball asked now making clear her presence was uncomfortable for him.

Penny suddenly realized the situation, she closed her eyes and sighed, then after a deep breath she opened her eyes and with a small smile she looked at Gumball's eyes.

"Look Gumball, I know you don't want me to be here and all, and I know I was mean with you in the past but, I learned from my mistakes, if you could give me another chance maybe we could be lovers again" Penny said as she looked at him and grabbed his hands and gave him a gentle smile.

Gumball started to sweat, his heartbeat started to get faster, he couldn't take his eyes off Penny's hands holding his, he couldn't find a word to say until her ultimately closed his eyes; Penny started to get closer, as if she was searching for a kiss until Gumball stopped holding her hands.

"No Penny, listen… it was nice all the things I felt for you before, and I won't hold any hard feelings on you… but I don't think we can ever be friends again even though I said we could be friends back in school, much less something else, I'm sorry" Gumball said with a serious voice and with a disappointed look on his face.

Penny then made a sad face which suddenly turned into an angry as she took a drink and threw it at Gumball's face as she frowned down.

"Well fine the you fucking idiot, be like that then, have fun with that ghostie slut of yours loser" Penny said filled with anger as she started walking away towards the door.

"Hey Carrie thank you for bringing me this snacks, I really appreciate it" Tina said as she ate some hot dogs.

"Oh don't worry it's o-"

"That fucking loser how can he reject me, after all this time I give him the best moment of his life and he just fucking bats me off, what a fucking douche" Penny said as she kept walking away from the party.

"What was that all about?" Tina asked as she kept looking at Penny walk away.

"I don't know wh…. Wait… Tina I'll come back later I need to go check something inside" Carrie said as she putted her drink down and started levitating away.

"Oh… ok sure I'll be here if you need anything" Tina said as she waved her tiny hand.

Back inside the party Carrie started looking for Gumball but she couldn't find him, desperate she tried to find Darwin but he wasn't on the dance floor anymore.

"Hey have you seen Gumball" Carrie asked banana Joe who was dancing at the dance floor.

"I don't know I haven't seen him since the fight with Penny" Joe said as he kept dancing violently.

"Wait what? What fight?" Carrie asked preoccupied.

"Erm go ask Tobias he knows the details.

"Ok thanks" Carrie said as she started to look for Tobias.

Carrie kept looking for Tobias but he was nowhere to be found so she started to ask about his whereabouts.

"Hey you, Hot dog guy!" Carrie yelled as she saw Hot-dog guy hanging with G. Lato at the snacks table.

"Oh shit look who is here, hello there ghost girl, hey you are Gumball's girlfriend aren't you?" Hot dog guy said with enthusiasm as he took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah that's me hey, have you seen Gumball?" Carrie asked worried but with a smile on her face.

"Oh the weird fella? I don't know we try not to hang around too much since… well it doesn't matter I think I saw him discussing with Penny but after that I haven't seen him" Hot dog guy said as he made soft moves as if he was following the rhythm of the music.

"Well… have you seen Tobias?" Carrie asked still nervous.

"Oh the guy who made the party? Sure the guy is super nice he was hanging around in the upper floor I think he was accompanied by some gal hahaha so be advised" Hot dog guy said as he grabbed G. Lato and walked away towards the dance floor.

"Ok upstairs, I get it, wait… Tobias with a girl? Well that's something you don't hear every day" Carrie said as she levitated towards the upper floor.

She started to hang around the hall but she couldn't see Tobias so she realized he was inside a room, so she decided to start peeking in each one.

"Nope… not here… neither…" Carrie kept searching until she heard laughter coming from one of the rooms.

"No you say it first silly…" said a familiar voice that wasn't Tobias.

"Oh come on you are the girl aren't you supposed to be the one that is good at this?" Carrie heard Tobias voice and without thinking it twice she decided to knock.

"Oh shit quickly hide" Tobias said with a nervous voice.

"Where?" The familiar female voice said.

Carrie couldn't wait anymore so she opened the door only to see Tobias covering Jamie Russo with sheets.

"Carrie! This is not what you think it is!" Tobias said with a terrified expression on his face.

"Carrie we can explain, don't tell anyone about this, especially my mom please!" Jamie said scared with a shy voice which was weird coming from her.

"it's ok guys I'll leave you alone and won't tell anyone about this but first Tobias I need to know what happened between Gumball and Penny a few moments ago" Carrie said a little bit uncomfortable with the situation she was into.

"Oh that… well I really didn't heard all of it but apparently Penny wanted Gumball to forgive her and be lovers again even though they never truly were real open lovers, but Gumball rejected her and she got really angry at him, she yelled some stuff and threw soda on his face and left the party" Tobias said with a serious voice as rubbed with his hand the back of his head.

"Shit… do you know where he is?" Carrie asked worried but not as much as she was before.

"Yeah I approached the guy asking if everything was ok and well, he said that everything was ok but that he would like to be alone for a while so I told him that there was no one in the backyard, so most likely he is there" Tobias said still with a serious voice and a worried expression on his face.

"Thank you!" Carrie said as she prepared to levitate away.

"Wait a second!" Tobias yelled stopping her.

"What?" Carrie said a little bit angry.

"Please don't tell anyone" Tobias murmured with a sad face.

"I won't tell anyone ok? Now if you excuse I need to find Gumball" Carrie said as she headed towards the backyard.

"Soooo, who is going to say it first?" Jamie said as she played with her hair.

Carrie went downstairs and started heading towards the backyard, there was a window nearby and decided to look from it and saw Gumball sitting alone in the grass holding his legs with his arms as if he hugged them, she then opened the door and headed towards Gumball.

"Oh hey Carrie, I thought you were with Tina" Gumball said with a smile but his happy tone of voice felt wrong, as if he was covering something behind it.

"Hey there, well, she was having a nice time eating and drinking so I decided to come back and see how you were doing" Carrie said with a gentle smile as she took a sit next to him.

"Oh I'm fine don't worry I just needed some fresh air and that's all" Gumball said as he took a deep breath.

"Gumball… I saw Penny leaving the party" Carrie said with a serious but gentle voice.

"And?" Gumball said a little bit angry.

"I know what happened" Carrie said with a smooth voice as she held his hand.

"Psst it was nothing you know… I mean it's not like if it was something that wasn't going to happen sooner or later" Gumball said with a shaky but angry voice as he looked away staring at the fence next to him. Carrie just stood there silent looking at him as if she was waiting for him to do something.

"I mean… you know… you know it's her fault! I had strong feeling for her, I cared for her, I was there when she needed me all the time only to turn out that I was just a fucking toy, a little cow being provoked so everyone could mock me, all she cared about was her, why should I trust her again? Why now that I'm with you she would want me back? Is this all a fucking joke? I… I… I hate her for doing what she did to me, all I tried to do was give her my love and all she did was…" Gumball suddenly stopped raging as he sighed, his eyes started to get filled with tears but in a short breath he putted his act together avoiding shedding a tear.

Carrie then looked at him, she could see his eyes with tears but she realized he was holding it, trying to dig the feeling deep beneath him, she felt hurt in that moment, not because of Gumball's action, but because for her it was painful to see her love in such a pain, in a desperate act she hugged him falling both in the grass with Carrie on top of him burying her face in his chest but without going through like the last time.

"It's ok to cry Gumball, I won't judge you, but please, don't keep this anger, this feeling that are hurting you inside, I won't laugh, I won't judge you, it's ok, I'm here, I'm not like her, you are not a game for me Gum… I love you, I really do, so please, let it out, just like you told me, just let it out" Carrie said as she tighten her hug as Gumball kept trying to hold the tears but finally succumbed to Carrie's petition and let his tears leave, at that moment, he felt released from a feeling inside him, he didn't knew what it was, but it felt as if something that was holding him back, wasn't there anymore, and it felt good.

"Thank you Carrie, I love you too, but come on… hehehe we can get dramatic later, let's go enjoy the party" Gumball said as he wiped the tears from his face and stood up.

"I'm not a good at the dance floor" Carrie said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry, just follow my lead" Gumball said with a confident look on his face.

Both got inside and started making their way towards the dance floor.

"I wonder where is Teri… she is going to miss everything" Carrie said as she levitated with Gumball beside her.

"Oh don't worry she'll make it in time… wait… where is Darwin?" Gumball asked as he looked around looking for his brother.

"Stupid bus, I had to walk 10 stupid blocks just to get to the party, ugh! Well at least here I'm…" Teri said as she walked towards Tobias house.

"Oh hey there Teri! How are you? You look pretty nice" Tina greeted Teri as she approached.

"Oh hi Tina, I guess you are here to check if I have my invitation" Teri said as she showed her the invitation.

"Yeah that's right and there we go, welcome to the party, hope you have a good time" Tina said as she let Teri into the party.

"Same, hope to see you inside before everything its over" Teri said as she got inside Tobias's house.

"Count on that" Tina replied with a smile.

Once inside Teri felt a little bit anxious with all of the people there, she tried to find Gumball and Carrie and saw them on the dance floor; she started walking towards them until she was intercepted by Masami.

"Hey there paper bear" Masami said with a sassy tone of voice.

"What do you want Masami" Teri replied as she crossed her arms and looked at Masami with indifference.

"Oh nothing just, you know greeting my friend, you know, because we are friends right?" Masami said with an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah sure whatever you say" Teri said as she started to walk away until Masami blocked her way.

"Oh great then, that's great, and since we are friends we should help and tell each other stuff, like… what has been your boyfriend doing this night while you weren't here" Masami said with a huge smile as if she couldn't contain the happiness that lied behind it.

"Wait… what are you talking about?" Teri suddenly snapped as Masami finished her sentence.

"Oh you see, Darwin has been hanging around with Tobias's sister all the night, perhaps he is into girls older than him? Or maybe you are not enough?" Masami said with a chill attitude as she stared at Teri's eyes.

"No… it can't be… you are lying to me" Teri said in disbelief as she waved her head from left to right refusing to hear Masami anymore.

"Don't believe my word? Understandable… but you know what they say… a picture says more than a thousand words… right Teri?" Masami said as she took out her phone.

"Wait what?" Teri turned back facing Masami who then showed her pictures of Rachel and Darwin together, one of them is Rachel with a beer in her hand with Darwin aside her, other with Rachel being really close to Darwin's face, and the other one was them dancing too close to each other.

"No… no, no, no Darwin wouldn't! Where is he right now?" Teri asked as she started to panic.

"Oh I'm sorry but that's something you'll have to find by yourself… anyways Teri, see you, I need to go get a drink hahahaha" Masami said as she laughed and levitated away.

Teri started to panic and quickly ran towards Gumball and Carrie who were in the dance floor.

"Gumball! Carrie! Have you seen Darwin?" She quickly said before they could even react.

"Oh hi Teri glad you made it! Well the last time I saw him he was with Tobias's sister hanging around but don't worry the guy is cool if that is what is worrying you" Gumball said with a relaxed voice as he stopped dancing.

"He is cool? He has been with Tobias's sister the whole night and you didn't do anything about it?" Teri said almost screaming as she pointed at Gumball's face.

"Woah Teri chill! Come on its Darwin who we are talking about why are you so worried he has been only having a good time but he hasn't done anything bad" Carrie said as she got in the middle of Teri and Gumball.

"Heeeey duuudes, I heard you guys were looking for Darwin" Hot dog guy said as he got close to them.

"Yes! Where is him!" Teri asked violently as she grabbed Hot dog guy from his buns.

"Woah girl chill out I think I saw him on the upper floor, he was with a pretty girl too, hey Gumball who would have said your brother was so skilled with girls" Hot dog guy said as he snapped his finger and pointed at Gumball as he smiled.

"Thank you!" Teri quickly said as she ran towards the upper floor.

"Anyway guys see you, Darwin is not the only one who got himself a girl tonight" Hot dog guy said as he looked towards G. Lato as she waved her hand.

"Oh shit this is bad" Carrie said as she looked at Gumball as he nodded and both followed Teri.

"So… *sniff* the fucking bastard decided to dump me because my breast wasn't big enough can you believe it Darwin? Me! Just because Michaela had bigger tits! *Hic* fucking bitch I bet those aren't even real" A drunk Rachel said as she hugged Darwin and held a can of beer as they both looked through the window in the attic.

"Wow he… sounds like a total douche… hehehe right?" Darwin said nervous as he tried to place Rachel arm off him.

"Dam right that idiot is a douche, all the fucking boys are douche… except you Darwin, you are such a great guy, so nice, so well behaved, I bet your mom is proud of you" Rachel said as she sobbed.

"Well she said it's cute to have such a nice behaved child but I think she just says that because I'm her son… kind off" Darwin said as he blushed.

"Oh so you are momma's boy huh?" Rachel said with a lewd look on her face.

Darwin just innocently smiled at her as he nodded.

"Oh I see… well you see… I can be your mommy too" Rachel said as she took off the band of her hair and placed the beer on the floor.

"Rachel… what are you doing?" Darwin asked nervous.

"Shhh, don't talk" she said as he placed on top of him.

"Rachel… you are scaring me" Darwin said as he started to panic.

"Oh don't worry, you'll stop feeling like that in a moment" Rachel smiled as she took off her T-shirt revealing her purple bra.

"Rachel stop I have a girlfriend" Darwin yelled nervous.

"Oh silly don't worry I won't tell anyone" she said as she placed her hands behind her bra when suddenly the stairs of the attic went down as someone climbed only to find them both in the act.

"Darwin!?" said a broken hearted Teri with tears drawn on her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Fractured bonds

The paper bear was left astonished by the scene for a few seconds as her eyes showed a great grieve.

"Teri I can explain this please!" Darwin said with despair in his face and a worried tone of voice as he tried to get Rachel off him.

"Who is this? *hic* is that your girlfriend? Hehehe… Can you even do it with her?" A drunken Rachel said as she smiled.

Teri couldn't keep it together and started to run away from the scene.

"Teri? Teri what's wrong where are you going?" Gumball yelled as he saw Teri running away covering her face with her hands.

Carrie looked at the stairs and got up to see what Teri had seen.

"Oh come on it's not such a big deal Darwin… have some f-"

"No Rachel no! you… I fucked up! I saw you as my friend; I told you I had a girlfriend, why would you do this? Now she will never trust in me again" Darwin said with a furious but broken voice as he violently pushed Rachel off him.

Carrie saw a part of Darwin she had never seen, the anger and pain she could see in his face, she then went down with Gumball before they could see her.

"Carrie what happened?" Gumball asked confused.

"I… I'm not sure Gumball…" Carrie replied with a confused look in her face and a lost look on her eyes.

"Fuck it I'm going up there, Darwin is going to listen to me…" Gumball said heading to the stairs.

"Gumball wait! We need to find Teri first we'll deal with this but not without her" Carrie said grabbing him and almost dragging him with her.

"Hey wait honey, what the fuck?" Gumball said as Carrie dragged him.

Carrie and Gumball started heading downstairs looking for Teri but she was nowhere to be found.

"Hey look Tina is over there, let's ask her if she knows anything" Gumball said pointing at Tina who was in the dance floor.

"Hey Tina!" Gumball yelled to Tina since the music was louder than before.

"Oh hey guys! I finally finished being the guard for the party and now I can enjoy it, how are you guys doing?" Tina said as she waved her tail and her head along with the beat of the music.

"Hey that's pretty great but have you seen Teri?" Carrie yelled trying to get closer to Tina so she could hear her.

"Oh yes! Teri… She just left" Tina replied with a serious voice.

"What?" Carrie and Gumball yelled at the same time.

"Yeah she just left, she was running and I think she was crying, I don't know since… you know… the whole drawing thing she does" Tina said with intrigue.

Both, Gumball and Carrie looked at each other, not knowing what to do, there was this awkward but known feeling in the air.

"Erm… guys… is everything ok?" Tina asked with a soft voice as she made a gentle growl.

"Oh… yeah sure… everything is ok Tina… I just need to go talk to my brother" Gumball said with a serious voice and an angry look in his eyes.

"Gumball I know you must be a little pissed off but listen" Carrie said as she flew at his side trying to make draw his attention until Gumball stopped suddenly.

"There you are" Gumball whispered as he saw Darwin coming towards them.

"Guys have you seen Teri?" Darwin asked desperately as he approached them.

"I don't know Darwin why don't you tell me?" Gumball asked with a cocky voice as he crossed his arms.

"Wait… what… why are you doing that?" Darwin asked with as he saw Gumball from head to toe.

"Oh excuse me? Doing what?" Gumball asked as he raised his right eyebrow.

"Why are you crossing your arms and giving me that look?" Darwin asked as he started to get angry.

"Why don't you tell me what did you do to Teri?" Gumball asked as he pointed his finger at him.

"You know what? Fuck it I don't have time for this I'll go find her by myself" Darwin said as he started walking towards the door until Gumball grabbed his arm.

"I asked you a question Darwin" Gumball said with a serious face as he held Darwin's right arm.

"If you don't let me go right now you are going to have a bad time Gumball" Darwin said without turning his face towards Gumball.

"Gumball maybe yo-"

"Is that how you want it to be then Darwin?" Gumball asked with a defiant tone of voice.

"Gumball… please stop let him go honey" Carrie said trying to break the tension in the room.

Gumball softly let go Darwin as his face showed extreme anger as Darwin started to run towards the exit.

"What was that all about?" Hot dog guy said as he approached Gumball with a soda on his hand.

"Gumball you did the right th-"

"Then why it doesn't feel right?" Gumball interrupted Carrie as he walked away.

"Gumball wait" Carrie said as she followed him.

Gumball walked outside of the party, the muffled sound of the electro music inside of Tobias house, the cool gentle breeze of the night, the streets filled with the darkness of the night, it all pointed to be a relaxing ambient, but he couldn't get rid of this uneasy feeling, this… shell less anger, as if there was nothing to justify it, but he knew there was, maybe he just couldn't stay angry at his brother, maybe even though, everything pointed to his brother making Teri cry was his fault, a part of him didn't want to believe in such a thing, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, the proceed to take a sit on the sidewalk as he felt a presence getting near.

"Gumball…" Carrie said with a gentle voice as she approached him slowly from behind.

"I know, I know exactly why you used that one tone of voice to convince me of letting him go, and I know it was the right thing, and… deep inside I want to believe my brother is innocent, but… Teri… the way she was running away, if she didn't had the need to draw a tear on her face the place would have been filled with them, it must have been something terrible" Said Gumball as he stared at the concrete in the street with a more relaxed look on his face.

"That's why I needed answers, answers from him… I don't know what to feel, deep inside I care a lot about Teri, I mean, if it wasn't for her we might not be even together, but Darwin is my brother… what am I going to do Carrie?" Gumball said with a depressed voice as he looked at the sky where there were few starts shining and a full moon.

Carrie decided to take a sit next to him as she grabbed his right hand with her left hand as she looked at him trying to make eye contact.

"Gumball… please, look at me" Carrie whispered at his ear as Gumball slowly turned his eyes towards her.

"Listen, I feel the same way you do, but we can't just solve things by yelling at each other and making assumptions, we need to cool down and find out exactly what happened up there between Tobias's sister and Darwin" Carrie said as she gave Gumball a gentle smile and held his right hand with both of her hands putting it close to her chest.

"Yeah… I guess… wait… what did you just said?" Gumball suddenly realized what Carrie had just said.

"What? What are you talking about?" Carrie asked confused.

"What did you say about Tobias's sister and Darwin?" Gumball asked as he frowned.

"Oh that… well… before you ran behind Teri I managed to get a look to the scene she witnessed" Carrie said calmly.

"And?" Gumball said with extreme intrigue.

"Well I kind of overheard and saw Darwin with Rachel… she was…" Carrie made a brief stop as she hesitated to continue telling Gumball what she saw.

"She was what Carrie? Come on tell me!" Gumball said as he raised the tone of his voice with exasperation.

"Well I think she was drunk and she didn't have her shirt on…" Carrie said quickly as if she instantly regretted her decision.

"What the fuck?" Gumball yelled as he suddenly stood up.

"Wait I overheard something so don't jump into conclusions yet" Carrie stood up too as she tried to calm Gumball down.

"Ok… and what did you heard?" Gumball asked as he started to calm down.

"Well… how about if I tell you but… not here… I don't want to talk about it here, in fact, I don't want to be here anymore" Carrie said as she turned her look towards Tobias's house.

"Yeah… to be honest me neither, it wasn't really that good, except for that dance with you" Gumball said as he smiled without noticing his action as Carrie looked at him and blushed.

"Come on Carrie let's head home" Gumball said as he held her hand and looked at her in her uncovered eye.

"But… what about Darwin?" Carrie asked with a worried expression in her face.

"He can find the way back home, aside, he has a phone he can call dad or mom to go for him" Gumball said as he and Carrie started walking through the street.

Meanwhile in an obscure street, a bus makes a stop, a heart broken paper bear gets off as she is lost inside her mind, her body moves by itself walking alone in the shadows, no lights were lit up in the street, everyone was most likely sleeping and there was no noise to be heard except for the leaves being blown away from the trees by the cold wind.

In her mind the same scene that broke her kept playing over and over, she felt her chest filled with something, as if she had drank a lot of water and it kept waving inside, a part of her wanted to cry, but she was too exhausted to even do that now, she kept an emotionless face until she stood in front of her house which had the lights lit up, something she did before leaving so no one would notice she was gone. She stood there in front of the house staring at it with a sad look on her face, she wasn't too sensitive to temperature, but she could feel a little cold from the wind that was howling, as if she was defeated she started walking towards the door as she entered her house.

Everything was silent, inside, it was so quiet that one could swear that if you held your breath you would be able to listen to the electricity flowing through the light bulbs, she looked over the kitchen for a second but quickly turned her look towards the stairs as she slowly started heading towards her room, once inside it, she turned off the light of her room, she slowly approached to her bed, stared at it for a second as if she was expecting something from it, and slowly took a sit on it, to later lay on it softly, she started at looking around her, the alarm clock, the hand sanitizer she always kept on her night table and then looked through the window, she contemplated the blue light that shined in the sky, there were no stars that night, but there was a beautiful blue lunar light in the sky that reached her and came from outside passing through the window filling part of the room with that lunar light, she reached for her phone that she had left in the night table, she turned it on and stared at her lock screen, there he was, that orange colored fish she loved so much kissing her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her neck as she took the selfie with a smile filled with joy, she stared at it, she stared at it with a heartbroken look on her face as she grinded her teeth and tried to contain the pain she felt in her heart, and after enduring that pain for several minutes, suddenly she placed the phone near her chest where her heart was, and slowly, as she stopped grinding her teeth, as her expression shaped from anger to an emotionless one, before she surrendered to the pain, she smiled as she started to close her eyes when suddenly the phone started to ring… it was him.

"Dar- Darw- Darwin…"she stuttered without even looking at the phone as it kept ringing.

Her hand started to shake, for a moment, the phone felt as the heaviest thing she had ever held on her hand, but in a moment of strength she held it firmly and placed her thumb on the call, now struggling to make a decision, she started to swipe it to the right, but she hesitated, so started to move it to the left, to answer him or to hang the phone? She couldn't choose, the phone kept ringing, and ringing, her thumb kept moving from side to side without making a decision, so she slowly started to move her thumb to the right, closer, and closer, she wanted to answer, but… how was she going to be able to listen to his voice? To confront what she had just witnessed, the thumb was getting closer, almost there to answer… but it was too late, the phone stopped ringing, she gasped and closed her eyes.

"Maybe… maybe it was for the best" she whispered as she slowly buried her face on her pillow as her strength ran out and finally fell asleep.


End file.
